


Wishes wishes.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Unstoppable. [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ?maybe, Gen, I love Allison, Is it becoming an allison study, do i care, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Allison have a friend. A not so friend friend, but still a friend and she has a question?





	Wishes wishes.

“What is spring break ?” A young one said as she sat on the desk another girl was working on. She had wonderfully curly black hair and a demeanor of the most confident person ever.

“What do you mean what is spring break ?” Jessica asked, she was a sixteen years old teenager, braided black hair and freckles, she was wearing a blue hooded jacket and nevermind what she looked like she got a damn of a lot of homework. 

She was sitting on the Argyle library desk her face frowning, focused on the papers she had to do. The girl who was sitting beside her, so to speak, expecting an answer and Jessica didn’t know her, at least not as well as she would like, she didn’t knew her as a friend, not even as classmates. 

And the question was really really odd, especially for a girl of her age, and stranger to say the least, not knowing the fuck was Spring Break.

She turned her head to that girl and she had to admit she was really pretty, precious face, with soft features. She looked like she came out of a teen magazine. Which she probably did, she looked really familiar. Was she from TV ? It would explain the tiny robots which were roaming the library with their wheelies, scanning all the people around with scrutiny. Still Jessica couldn’t give her a name. The girl made a frown, disapproving of the situation.

“Just answer me.” she ordered with a hint of british accent.

Jessica felt the need to answer her with sass, how could she talk to her like that with fake posh accent of whatever ? That girl could just bother someone else for all she could care. But, Jessica’s word stayed stuck in her throat, that’s not now she should treat a friend not friend right ? She gave a tiny smile: 

“It’s just two weeks of vacations where some people use this time to party around, most of them just use it to go back to their family.” 

The curly haired teenager nodded in acknowledgement but seems conflicted.

* * *

 

Allison always has been homeschooled being allowed to go out gradually with the years, only with the express authorisation of father dearest and the request was only considered if it was accompanied by 8 pages essay. Needless to say that if going out was a luxury they had to bargain to get, holidays was unheard of, not that they didn’t knew about it, just that its very existence was very troubling to any kids living in the umbrella academy. Especially the concept of taking time off to spend time with family. Are people not sick of their own family ? 

If Allison had any time off, she would just go in her own place and stay hidden, doing crossword or sing her favorite musical. Doing things for herself. That's what she would do. Staying alone, not needing to give anyone anything, nor asking anyone anything ? That was the dream.

But Allison’s life was busy, if it wasn’t the academy missions, it would be the school, if it wasn’t the chores to do, it would be the interviews and filming settings. Allison had only a few minutes where she could be there for the things and people she loved. 

The disgusting bots hovering around her was frustrating, even more when they showed her the countdown of her time allowed here.

“What are you doing ?” Allison asked to Jessica.

Jessica looked at her as if she asked what kind of fish was on the moon but finally mumbled:

“Doing my homework for high school. I still got a lot to do.”

“But you are on spring break ?”

“Y-Yes ?”

“Don’t you want to spend time with family as you said ?”

Part of Allison wished that girl would say something along the lines of her not caring about her family, that they were too overbearing, like Allison felt for her own. But the girl instead confided the feel of missing moments with them, and the love she has for them despite their behavior. The wish to be able to finish her studies soon so she could see them.

Allison felt a pang of disappointment but didn’t said anything about it. She jumped down, cleaned up her dress in an easy going manner. 

“How about you go see your family instead of doing ?”

Jessica snorted “If I could I would.”

Still not taking no as an answer Allison continued “I can do the homework for you if you want. Just go spend time with your family if it’s what you wish. Why don’t you have it ?”

“Duh! It’s not because i want something I will get it, I have responsibilities ! Stuff to do !” Jessica was agitated, how dare that girl judge her.

“What if I’m telling that you can ?” Allison said dead serious. 

“What ? Come one you are not serious I don’t even know you…” and as Allison approached her, Jessica felt the threat. “Don’t you dare.” she whispered.

Allison life was busy, but it was simple, wishes becomes truth, lies were nonexistent. So she told that friend that was not really her friend but the wish of it, a sentence:

“I heard a rumor that you left this stupid library and went to enjoy yourself and your family during this stupid break.”

Jessica stared at her, then chuckled:

“That’s a lot of stupid in one sentence you know.”

“Yeah I know, just go.” Allison said dismissively.

“Ok” Jessica didn’t wanted to go really, she wanted to engage that person in a fight but somehow that girl sounded almost reasonable, she started to gather her belongings and left slowly still in thoughts of why she is doing that but happy that she could enjoy herself, before turning around:

“Hold on what s your name ?”

“I’m princess Britannia” The girl answered without a beat.

“Uh right. See ya !”

Allison waved back and the robot notified her that her time was up. She went back to her family home as well. With an heavy heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as well as i wished to write it but still, my dudes i love allison. And if you wish you can send me a prompt for the next one.


End file.
